It Took Me By Surprise
by GuardianSaint
Summary: (ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) Orphaned Kenna was abandoned then raised by Scar and his mate. What happens when the adopted princess falls for the object of her father's hatred? To find out he's bethrole? Will she end up with the lion of her heart or be heart broken? What happens when Kenna's past rears it's head?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! I'm quite back with working on Lion King fanfiction. I forgot who the kind reader was that suggested/requested a Simba x Zira story. But this for you, it's not quite the same pairing you asked for but the idea of the story is the same, with more or less twists and turns.**

 **Now onwards, enjoy.**

 _Prologue: Abandoned_

The warm sun sat high in the bright sapphire sky. Across the rolling blades of lush green grass stood a historical monument, priderock. Walking out of one of the caves on the kopje was the king of the magnificent kingdom, the Pridelands.

The golden lion shook his large red mane loose of any knots or pebbles that may have been gathered the night before. With a deep breath, King Mufasa turned his amber eyes out to the gold tainted savannah in time to catch sight of his younger brother by the glinting waterhole. With a intake of breath, Mufasa headed down to stone slope.

Animals of all kinds made bid him 'good morning' along with a bow to show their respect. Mufasa gave a nod before walking down the dirt path towards the waterhole.

"Good morning, brother."

The lanky built rich brown, black maned lion groaned before looking up with irritated green eyes. "What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Mufasa scowled before glaring. "Trust me, brother. I didn't want to be here. I still can't get over what you have done to the Guard. Our friends..."

"Pfft. Your friends. Thresh and Aaron were your friends along with the other annoying two."

Mufasa narrowed his eyes as he growled lowly. "You're only saying that because they refused to go along with your plans." Mufasa took a deep breath. "Regardless. I made a promise to mother and I'm here to keep it. No matter how disgusted I am."

Scar wasn't the bit insulted. Instead his lips curve back in a smirk. "That's not what I got when you came crying months ago when I missed your hairball's presentation."

Mufasa gasped before growling. "It was your responsibility as my brother to be there. No matter how much I think vile of you. Now, let's get this over with. You're joining me for my morning rounds. Let's go."

Scar stood at attention before bowing, in a mocking matter. "Yes, of course your majesty."

Mufasa glared before following after his brother who had already started to walk away from the waterhole.

 **...**

Heavy breathing went through the hot air of the dry desert. The ones that dared to cross the barring heated, sandy terrain was two lions, one just reaching his second year and the other over four years. The young pale cream, dark brown mane lion kept moving his blue eyes behind him as he followed the older tawny yellow, faded brown maned lion. The young lion stopped walking and placed a small newborn cub on the cracked ground before looking up.

"Jengo, are you sure about this?" the young lion asked with uncertainty in his voice.

The older lion stopped and glared with hazel eyes. "Alex, yes. If we want the throne then we have to get rid of the heir."

Alexander lowered his head. They have already gotten rid of the king and queen. It was the last thing he would ever want to do, after all the king was his own brother. But Jengo threatened the life of his son, even if said four month cub was his own grandcub. The deep voice of his father-in-law brought Alexander out of his thoughts.

"You stay here. I'll take her to the across."

Alexander quickly shook his head. "No. I'll do it." he may be following Jengo and trusting him to a length but trusting his niece's life with Jengo is foolish. After all he did rough her up a bit already. Alexander knows that it would be best to kill her but he couldn't find the stomach to do it. So if his niece was taken in now, she wouldn't know that she's royalty and the heir to the throne of one of the mountain territories, Ravenfall.

With a deep breath, Alexander picked up his niece and ran across the hot desert towards the dusty, barren nomad lands.

When Alexander felt grass under his paws, he started to look for any signs of a pride. That was until he spotted a rocky structure in the distance. Alexander instantly realized that he was in the Pridelands. His brother and him once came to visit but that was before his brother became king and now deceased sister-in-law came to kingdom. So they wouldn't know who his niece was.

Alexander looked around before making a quick dash into the kingdom. The pale cream lion got to a bush that was pretty close to a river, close enough for him anyway. He didn't want to to get caught trespassing, Alexander placed his niece in the greenery before turning and running full speed towards the desert, the last thing that entered his mind as he reached the desert, was that he hoped a member of the pride finds the cub first.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNTTLK lover and CandyLuv99, appreciate the reviews. But as I expressed before, it's not exactly Simba x Zira. But close to it.**

 _Welcome to the Family_

Animals continued to greet Mufasa as the brothers made their way through the kingdom. It was insanely quiet. Scar couldn't of been more satisfied but Mufasa felt uncomfortable.

Mufasa's still getting used to being around his brother. After he used the roar of the elders to kill his guard, a lot changed. All their life, Mufasa has been trying to see things through Taka's eyes. But not only did he killed their friends but set up their father to die.

No, Ahadi wasn't the best of kings or lions. As the great King Mohatu's son and heir, Ahadi was the king by royal blood. Ahadi was sexist, unfaithful and showed a lot of favoritism to his eldest son. But still, his brother could of handled things differently.

 _Mew. Mew. Mew._

Mufasa stopped walking as his ears perked. He looked around with scanning amber eyes. "Scar? Did you hear that?"

Scar sneered before turning to face his brother. "You mean these fools consent devotion?"

Mufasa glared before looking around the area more. They were near the Jubba river on the south east side of the Pridelands. The large golden lion lifted his head before giving the air a sniff. Instantly a unfamiliar scent hit his senses. Mufasa followed the scent, while equally ignoring his brother's protests.

The scent trail led Mufasa to a nearby bush. Where under the luscious greenery was a newborn cub, not even a day old.

"Oh, look you found a cub."

Mufasa sighed before narrowing his eyes. "Don't you take anything serious?"

Scar rolled his green eyes. "So what? You're going to adopt it?"

"One; the cub's a she. Two; you're going to take her in." Mufasa stated.

Scar's eyes widened before he lowered his head and growled. "The hell I am! I already have two daughters.."

Mufasa wasn't fazed by the outburst. "That's not going to work. Zira is practically a teenager and you don't do anything for Nala! Besides, I know without a doubt that Sheefta wants another child but can't since she-"

"Alright, alright!" Scar snapped. "I'll take her. As long whatever the hell this is...is over!"

Mufasa scowled before dipping his head. "You're dismissed."

Scar roughly picked up the cub and headed for his cave leaving his brooding brother behind.

 **...**

A tannish lioness with a brown tuff on her head that leads to a brown stripe going down the back of her neck, sat with narrowed eyes on her year and four month daughter.

"I said no, Zira. What don't you understand?"

A teenage pale tan lioness scowled. "Papa, let me go visit the rogue pride. So I don't see the problem."

Sheefta sighed as she shook her head. "It's too dangerous. Besides you have duties here. Your father needs you to-"

"To be gainway into taking over! Mom, I'm not one of dad's hyenas! I have a life! I promised Hakeem I'll meet him!"

Sheefta shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I need you here. Especially now that the queen is pregnant. We need all the best huntresses the pride has."

"This is completely unfair!" Zira growled before storming out of the cave.

Sheefta sighed deeply before looking up just as Scar walked in. The tannish lioness' hazel eyes widened as she watched her mate place a cub down on the cave floor.

"Scar...love, what's going on?"

The rich brown lion groaned before walking over to a corner and laid down. "A new addition to the family. The king insisted."

Sheefta moved her eyes from the prince to the mewing cub. The pale creamy brown was incredibly beautiful and she was overjoyed at the opportunity to be a mother again.

"Come on, let's go see the Sherman."

Sheefta gently and motherly picked up her new daughter by her side and took off towards the tree of life in hopes that the monkey could help with feeding the newborn.


	3. Chapter 3

_New Alliance_

Animals, from the mighty elephant to the tiny ant were going about their routines as the sun gave the savannah a golden glow. Heading out into the plains were the Pridelands residential royal sisters.

"How come we don't stay at priderock with everyone else?"

Zira groaned in irritation. That was her sister's twentieth question. With her mother being called to stay close to the queen, as her aunt was due any moment now and one of her mother's jobs in the pride was a mid-lioness. Her father, of course with his lackies, planning some scheme to become king. She was stuck with the two month pale creamy brown cub.

Zira was relentless. She had plans to meet up with her only friend and head over to the Rogue pride near the western border. But she couldn't go see Hakeem with her annoying baby sister tagging along. That's when Zira got a idea.

The pale tan teen lioness stuck out a paw to stop her bubbling sister. "Hey Kenna, I have a better idea. Why don't you go play with the other cubs? Hmm, make some friends."

Before Kenna could answer, Zira pushed the uncertain cub towards the dirt path heading to the waterhole. When Kenna looked back, her sister was already running the opposite direction. She couldn't catch up if she wanted to. And she did, but as she looked up. Zira had completely disappeared.

Knowing now, that going after Zira will only lead to disaster. She didn't know where her sister was heading and she barely knew her way around the Pridelands. It's best to head down with the rest of the pride cubs. With a deep breath, Kenna headed down the dirt path.

Kenna, being the curious cub she was. Wasn't paying attention to where her paws were moving and tripped over a rock in the path causing her to tumble. Before the young princess could eat dirt and rocks, a paw reached out and grabbed her tail. Kenna squeaked as she was pulled back, right into a small furry chest. Kenna looked up to see a pair of emarald green eyes looking at her.

"Easy there. Are you okay?"

Kenna shook her to clear the dizziness before looking up with grateful smile at the creamy cub. "Yeah. I think so, thanks for the save."

The creamy cub smiled. "No problem. I'm Loki by the way."

Kenna scrunched up her nose, remembering some of the lessons on the Pridelands history from her mother and grandmother. "You mean after the mischievous Asgard king, Loki?"

Loki nodded. "He's my great-great-great grandfather. My great grandmother left Asgard and came here. But enough of my family history. I didn't get your name,"

"Kenna." the small pale creamy brown cub smiled widely.

"Ah. The newest princess until the queen give birth, that is." Loki grinned. "Have you met the other cubs?"

Kenna shook her head before looking over the the glinting body of water at the laughs and squeals.

"Follow me, Princess."

Kenna giggled before tagging after the five month older cub. Once they reached the waterhole banks, Kenna spotted a miffed and soaked pale gold cub emerged from the water before glaring towards a bunch of cubs on the other side of the waterhole.

"Not funny Chumvi!"

On the other banks was a group of cubs, laughing and snickering.

"Come on, Tojie! Take a joke!" laughed a dull brown cub. His black eyes full of humor.

"Hey guys. Meet Zira and Nala's sister, Kenna." Loki introduced as they apporched the group.

Kenna looked from the gathered cubs to Loki. "Nala?"

"That would be me." came a bell like voice. "You must be my new sister my mom told me about."

Kenna looked up to see a peachy cream cub walking over with a creamy orange cub with a scruffy creamy orange tuff on her head. On the peachy cream cub's other side was a pale brown cub looking on with dark brown eyes. It's was when Kenna returned her brown gaze back to the peachy cream cub when she saw the familiar bright green eyes of her father on the peachy cream cub, did she truly understand. Her father had cubs from different lionesses and Kenna wasn't sure how she felt about that. Did all males have multiple mates?

"Hey princess. You okay? You look pretty shooken up." Loki asked, concern burning brightly in his green eyes.

Kenna managed to nod before turning to her sister. "It's nice to meet you."

Nala stared at her half-sister before snorting. "These are my best friends, Tama and Kula. Maybe you could be the fourth of our party."

Kenna looked hopeful. "Really?"

Tama grinned along with the other two. "Yeah. But you have to do something first."

Loki frowned before glaring at the three lioness cubs. "Nala..."

Nala ignored her cousin before smirking. "In order to be apart of our group, you have to go steal a bone from the wild dogs in Death Valley."

"Nala. No absolutely not." Loki glared. "Are you trying to get her killed!"

"You can go with her." Kula offered.

Nala nodded in agreement before looking at her new sister with a raised eye brow and a smug grin. "Or are you too much of a coward, to go?"

Kenna pinned her ears before narrowing her eyes. "I am not a coward!"

"Kenna, you don't have to do this!" Loki pleaded. He didn't know what it is about Kenna, but he was pulled in. He didn't want her to get hurt or killed before he even had a chance to get to know her.

Kenna debated for a moment before nodding her head. Eyes shinning with determination. She was taught by her father to never seem weak. "I accept."

 **...**

Crossing over the western border was Zira and a greyish teen lioness. They were excited to see Hakeem and the other young males. When they passed by a pond their paths were intercepted by a rusty brown teen male, who had black fur on the end of his chin.

"Zira." the rusty brown teen exclaimed before embracing the younger lioness. "I'd missed you."

Zira blushed, earning a giggle from her friend before the greyish lioness ran over to a tannish-brown teen who was speaking with a few other teenage males.

"It's good to see you again. I was starting to worry."

Zira waved her paw, mustering up the cutest smile. "It's nothing. I'll never abandoned you."

Hakeem grinned before his ears pinned when his golden eyes caught sight of his apporching father. "Hello, dad."

Zira turned, just as the large dull brown, darker brown maned lion stood a bit away. "Hello, sir."

Akuma grunted before stating his intrusion. "Zira. Has your father figured out his first move yet?"

Zira shook her head earning a irritated growl from the large lion. After Akuma left, Hakeem let out a depressed sigh.

"What's wrong, Hakeem?"

Hakeem sighed deeply. "Nothing against you, dear. But I don't understand why my father is willingly working with Scar after he killed Uncle Hakuna."

Zira frowned before nuzzling into Hakeem's small red-brown mane. "Everyone needs allies. Everyone needs something. As long as you have something to give...you have something to gain. Your father isn't a idiot. His brother was one of the things he sacrificed for this alliance."

Hakeem never thought about that. He smiled at the young lioness he loved. When her father did take over, she'll make a amazing queen. And he'll be there by her side as her devoted king.


	4. Chapter 4

**CandyLuv99, Nala and her friends will be ruthless. That's all I'm saying, enjoy.**

Prince Simba was excited to be back home. After spending a month and a half away, visiting the closest alliance kingdoms with his father while his grandmother oversaw things in his father absence. Simba couldn't wait to see his friends.

The golden cub was currently heading towards the waterhole when he spotted one of his friends Loki and a pale creamy brown cub was heading towards the south side of the Pridelands.

"Hey Simba. How was your trip to the other kingdoms?"

Simba stopped and looked at his pale gold cousin, Tojo. "It was okay. Hey, do you know who that cub is that Loki is with?"

"Kenna. Zira and mine sister, my half-sister." Nala stated in annoyance.

Simba frowned before looking over where he last saw Loki and Kenna. "Where are they headed?"

Tama snickered. "Death Valley to collect a bone."

The future king's orange eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" shaking his head, the golden cub looked towards his closest friend. "No doubt it was your idea, Nala."

Nala smiled sweetly before battling her eyelashes. "Me? I wouldn't."

Simba rolled his eyes before quickly running after Loki and Kenna. It didn't take Simba long to catch up, simply because Loki was bent on turning the pale creamy brown cub's mind around.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Kenna followed Loki's suit and turned to see who called out to them. When Kenna's brown eyes landed on the apporching gold cub, she felt her throat go dry.

"Simba." Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe you can help. I'm trying to get Kenna to change her mind about going along with Nala's dare."

Simba looked from the month older cub to the very quiet cub standing by Loki's side. "I don't think you should do it."

"I-I...I'm..sure-sure I can-could handle it." Kenna stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Loki noticed the blush and scowled in annoyance. "I'm sure you could but not now."

Simba grinned before walking ahead. "Well, all we have to do is grab a bone and head back."

Loki blinked before glaring at the golden cub. "You just said you don't think this is a good idea."

Simba shrugged. "We're Pridelands royalty. We don't back down from a challenge. As a descendant of the King of Mischief..."

Loki shook his head, glaring at his friend. "I don't want anything to do with him. He's a bad guy."

"Well...besides the whole take over thing...I think King Loki was pretty cool." Kenna blushed looking away from the two older cubs.

Loki was still against the idea but knew that his friends' minds weren't going to change any time soon. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Kenna grinned before taking off after Simba who had started off ahead. Loki sighed, shaking his head before running after Simba and Kenna.

 **...**

Plagg hated her life. Ever since her parents died and her cousin took over, she has been dealing with his constant torture. Her pack was known as the valley pack, that resides in the Pridelands' Death Valley. The members weren't like the typical wild dogs. Their body structure was basically the same but they had more of pointy, triangular ears and a fluffier and longer tail.

As for Plagg herself, she was different from her cousin and the rest of the pack. While everyone range from tannish to a light brown with a black or darker markings, maybe even both. For Plagg, she was the unusual that came by. Plagg was mostly black, with cream muzzle going under her stomach, inner thighs, stopping just where her fluffy black tail begins.

For her unique apparence, she was criticized and looked down upon. It was a nightmare. And she was getting tired.

The month old pup was currently sitting on a ledge that was never the entrance of the valley. When her black ears perked at the sound of unfamiliar voices. Plagg moved her bright green eyes towards the direction of the voices to see three lion cubs apporching.

"Okay. We go in and grab a bone, we get out."

Plagg watched a pale creamy brown cub roll her eyes. "I know."

As the cubs apporched the valley entrance, Plagg leapt from the ledge and landed in between the surprised cubs and the entrance to the valley.

"Stop! Please," Plagg said breathlessly, her green eyes pleading.

The cubs shared a look before the pale creamy brown cub apporched against the other two discomfort.

"Hi. I'm Kenna. Those two are Loki an-"

"Future King Simba." Plagg bowed. "It's a honor."

Simba blushed before waving a paw. "It's nothing."

Plagg smiled before looking at Kenna. "You all seem incredibly nice but I can't let you go in."

Loki raised a black eyebrow. "But you just said.."

"I know! That is why I can't let you go through!" Plagg exclaimed. "Prince or not, my cousin, the new alpha will kill you without hesitation."

Kenna folded her ears as she lowered her head. "I...didn't actually realize the danger until now. But I...can't leave without a bone!"

Plagg's ear flickered before a small smile formed. "Stay here. I'll be back."

The cubs watched as as the pup ran off before coming back, with a bone marrow in her cream muzzle.

"Here. Now please, you have to go. My cousin is on his rounds and his first stop is here."

Loki grabbed the bone and turned to head back to the waterhole with Simba following.

Kenna went to follow the males but turned back to the black pup. "Hey, we didn't get your name."

"It's Plagg." the pup whimpered.

Kenna frowned before running after Simba and Loki. Just as a faded brown wild dog with black and dark brown markings apporched behind Plagg.

"What do we have here? A traitor!" the faded brown dog sneered causing Plagg to jump.

"What!" Plagg exclaimed with her ears against her head.

"You let trespassers go! You know the rules of treason!"

"Hawke..." Plagg whimpered at the loud growl. "Alpha Hawke, I..."

"I don't want to heal excuses!" Hawke snarled. "You're going to the hole!"

Roughly grabbing Plagg by her scruff. Intentionally sinking his teeth into his cousin's flesh as he ran off further into Death Valley.


	5. Chapter 5

**I completely agree with you guys, poor Plagg. As for why Nala is being a bitch all of a sudden, that will be explained soon.**

 **Now onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

At the waterhole, under a shaded tree sat a four month tawny cub with floppy reddish-brown tuff on his head. He was currently glaring at a certain peachy cream cub with disgusted brown eyes.

 _Some princess._ The tawny cub scoffed.

What Nala had done was uncalled for. And for what? All these questions were nagging at his mind. Finally having enough, he stood and walked over to the three chatting lioness cubs.

As the tawny cub apporched, Tama straighten up and battling her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

"Hello handsome..." the creamy orange cub purred.

The tawny cub felt revolted but shook the intense feeling of disgust off before turning to the peachy cream cub. "That was completely wrong Nala."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Not you too, Dimitri. The prankster."

Dimitri glared at the princess. "All in fun and games. What you did was anything but fun! The wild dogs are ruthless just like the hyenas!"

Tama rolled her pale brown eyes. "If you are soo worried, why didn't you go after her?"

Dimitri wanted to strike out but he took deep breaths, to keep his temper in check. Turning around to head back to his spot, Dimitri sighed in relief as he caught sight Loki and Simba returning with Kenna between them.

Dimitri sat down at the spot he was currently at and watched as Loki dropped a bone marrow in front of Nala.

"Here's your bone." the pale cream cub sneered.

Nala smiled sweetly before looking at her sister. "You passed...with help but I'll bypass that. You're in."

Kenna shook her head. "I'm good."

Nala's green eyes widened before she stood and got in Kenna's face. "You didn't just say no to _me_? No one says no to me!"

Kenna stood her ground, not afraid of her sister. "Well..I guess I just did."

With a lash of her tail, Kenna turned around and headed away from the fuming Nala and her glaring friends with the three male cubs following.

"Nala. You're not going to let that side right?" Kula asked, while continuing to glare at the retreating pale creamy brown cub.

Nala had a irritating feeling about her sister the moment she saw her. The way Loki is infatuated with her the moment they met and barely knew anything about her, besides she's her younger sister on her father side.

Kenna is a orphan who shouldn't have a place among the royals. It's just not right. Now she turns her down, Nala growled.

"Don't worry, girls." Nala grinned. "We're going to make her life a nightmare."

 **...**

Later on in the day as the sun started to set a loud roar echoed through the Pridelands air. As on cue a a creamy lioness and a tawny beige lioness headed down the dirt path.

"Alright. You guys, it's time to come back to priderock." said the creamy lioness after embracing her son, Loki.

Kenna frowned but before she could express her father's orders that she wasn't allowed at priderock, the rich brown lion came up and placed a paw on his daughter's tail.

"I hope you wasn't thinking about disobeying me."

Kenna turned around, once her father let go of her tail and shook her head. "No papa. But what's going on?"

Scar groaned before heading to his private cave. "The queen has gone into labor."

Being a month old, Kenna didn't quite understand. "I don't get it papa. Is Auntie Rabi going to be okay?"

Scar rubbed his temples. "Yes. Now don't worry about it."

Kenna nodded before continuing to follow her father to their cave.

It was just a bit after midnight when Sheefta walked, tiredly into her family's cave. Kenna was still up, thinking about her adventure and worrying about her new friend Plagg as well as the queen.

"Male or female?" Scar asked with his eyes still closed.

Sheefta let out a exhusted breath before responding. "Both. Princess Anna and Prince Adrien."

Scar snapped his eyes open at that. Both? How the hell was he going to become king now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Kenna blinked her brown eyes open with a yawn. As of immediately, her ears perked at the sound of argument coming from the cave's entrance. With another yawn, Kenna sat up before turning to the cave's entrance where she seen her father having a stare off with her grandmother.

"Taka!" the greying light gold lioness sighed. "They're your niece and nephew." with a intake of breath. "At least let Kenna go. You barely let the poor girl do anything."

The rich brown lion groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with his mother again. "Kenna!" Scar growled.

Kenna yelped before she stood and scampered over to her father on wobbly paws. She didn't let her paws register that it was time to get up and they were pretty numb.

"Kenna. You'll be going with your grandmother to see your new cousins." Scar simply stated before exiting the cave.

Uru watched her son disappear into the tall lush green grasses that surrounded her son's private cave. She has no doubt that her son was heading towards those hyenas that she and Ahadi forbid him from seeing. Uru sighed before smiling at her granddaughter.

"Let's go meet your newest cousins."

Kenna nodded before standing and followed the light gold lioness towards the large kopje that she was mostly forbidden to go near or even enter.

When they reached the top of the slope, Kenna instantly followed her grandmother into the first cave on the right. Where the queen laid with the king on one side with Simba sitting in between the large lion's massive paws. On the other side of the dark beige queen sat a light beige lioness with Tojo in between her paws.

Resting in the arms of the queen was to tiny bundles of fur. One was light gold with a small blonde tuff on it's small head as the other was pale beige.

"You must be Kenna." Queen Sarabi smiled warmly at the pale creamy brown cub. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kenna blushed before looking towards the small cave entrance as a azure hornbill flew in and landed with a bow in front of the king and Simba.

"Sire. The animals has arrived for the prince and princess' presentation."

Mufasa stood and dipped his head before walking out of the cave with Simba following. Not long after the king and prince left Kenna followed her grandmother, Tojo's mother, Dwala and Tojo as they followed the queen to the cave entrance.

Sarabi laid down and placed her new cubs in between her lighter colour paws. Kenna moved her brown eyes from the twins to priderock's promontory where Mufasa and Simba stood at the peak.

Their golden fur glowed in the sunlight as the king's red mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. A pair of water buffaloes parted and a greyish mandrill passed through. He climbed up to the peak where him and the king embraced. Mufasa and Simba turned to lead the mandrill to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid, where Uru and Dwala sat on both sides with adoring smiles.

The mandrill, Kenna believed her mother once mentioned was called Rafiki, smiled before waving his staff over the royal cubs before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked Adrien and Anna before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king the mandrill picked up the cubs and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the prince and princess in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the Adrien and Anna.

 **...**

Time seemed to pass and before everyone knew it, four weeks has come since the birth and presentation of Prince Adrien and Princess Anna.

As the sun began to rise a start of a new day Simba and his siblings came running in the cave.

"Excuse us!"

"Sorry!"

"Pardon!"

Was the words that the princes and princess used as they tried to get to the other side of the cave.

"Ow!" cried a lioness as the siblings stepped on her tail.

"Sorry!" all three royal cubs shouted as they continued their journey.

Once they got to their parents they began their shouts to get their father up.

"Dad! Daaddy dad,"

"Your cubs are awake," Queen Sarabi said sleepily over the endless shouts.

"Before the sunrise they are your cubs.." the large golden lion replied sleepily as well.

Simba decided to pull on Mufasa's ear to get him up. When the prince loses his grip and fell backwards into his sister.

"Hey!" Anna glared at her older brother with narrowed blue eyes as as Adrien fell back from laughter.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get dad up." Simba smiled sheepishly as he sat up and helped his pale beige sister up.

Adrien stopped laughing before he smirked before and whispered a plan in his brother and sister's ear. Simba looked at his light gold brother and nodded. The siblings shared a look before head butting Mufasa in the jaw. Mufasa's eyes shot opened as he looked down at his cubs, who had frowns on their faces.

"You promised!" Simba, Anna and Adrien yelled at once.

Seeing his cubs' impatience Mufasa gets up and heads out of the cave with the cubs following. All the way to the top of priderock the cubs had excitement in their eyes.

"Wow!" Adrien, Anna and Simba said as they looked at the kingdom below bathed in a golden glow.

Mufasa chuckled. "Come here, you three."

The siblings sat side by side with their big brother in between.

"Look children everything the light touches is our kingdom." Mufasa started, his amber eyes on his domain.

"Wow..." the siblings said together.

Mufasa smiled but as he remembered the next words the smile was replaced with a frown.

"Dad what's wrong?" Adrien asked worry filled his light green eyes.

Anna was also a bit worried also but didn't say anything.

Mufasa sighed before moving his eyes to his cubs. "When the sun set on my time...Simba you will raise as the new king."

"What!" Simba cried his orange eyes wide.

"Congrats, big brother!" smiled Anna and Adrien.

Simba looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Why are you two so happy?"

Adrien and Anna shared a glance before Anna shrugged. "I didn't really want to rule anyway."

Adrien nodded in agreement. "Besides Grandma Uru says that the oldest cub of the current ruler is heir."

Simba frowned with his dark brown rimmed ears against his head. "This is completely unfair."

Mufasa sighed before lowering his head and give his eldest a nuzzle. "I know, but I didn't make the rules. You're great-great grandfather did as the first king of the Pridelands."

"But you're the king now! Can't you change it?" asked Simba with wide, pleading orange eyes.

"I would have to speak with Rafiki and he would have talk to the great kings of the past. And that takes time."

"So would you?" Simba questioned with hopeful eyes.

"Simba this is your birthright." Anna tried to reason with her brother.

"Well I'll rule if Anna and Adrien co rule with me." Simba said with his head held up.

"Simba that's going to take time." Mufasa said, trying to get his son to understand.

"Dad! Did you say that there was more we needed to know?" Adrien asked hoping to change the subject.

Mufasa nodded before standing. "Yes." as he made his way down the winding slope.

"Wait! Dad, I forgot to ask, what is that shadowy place?" Simba said following his dad, brother and sister.

Mufasa stopped and narrowed his eyes. "That's beyond our borders you must never go there. That means all of you."

Adrien and Anna nodded as Simba protested.

"But I thought kings get to do whatever they want."

Anna rolled her eyes. "That's not how you rule a kingdom."

As the family made their way into the savannah Mufasa began to speak again.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

Simba looked up with a confused expression after glancing at his brother and sister. "Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa smiled before looking off to a nearby herd of antelope. "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life."

Zazu lands on a nearby rock, "Good morning, sire!"

Mufasa dips his large head in formal greeting."Good morning, Zazu."

"Checking in... with the morning report."

"Fire away."

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

Meanwhile Simba was trying to pounce on a gopher, as Adrien and Anna sat next Mufasa trying their best kto hold in their laughter.

"Son, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after seeing his son hit his head on a rock after a pounce.

Anna and Adrien burst out laughing, "Trying to pounce!"

Simba glared at his sister and brother before leaping at them. Anna ducked which made the prince crash into Adrien which caused them to tumble before landing away from one another sprawled out.

Anna shook her head and grinned at her brothers. "Let a lioness show you how's it done."

With that the princess got real low to the ground she stalked closer and closer. Then at an amazing speed she leaped up and pounced on the annoying majordomo.

"Ha, that's very good Anna." Mufasa praised, smiling brightly.

Anna blushed. "Thanks daddy."

Simba and Adrien stuck their tongue out and Anna just smiled.

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Mufasa shot up and ran off but not before he told Zazu to take the cubs home.

"No fair I was going to ask if we could come along." Simba whined as he walked by his brother and sister's side.

Anna rolled her eyes before looking at the golden cub next to her. "You do know that dad was going to say no right."

Simba sighed, his ears against his head. "I know."

As the siblings continued their journey home Simba made a detour.

"Where are you going?" Adrien stopped and watched as Simba headed for a grassy path.

Simba stopped and turned to face his brother and sister. "Visit Uncle Scar, you two coming?"

Anna and Adrien's face insinstly made a disgust face before they looked away. "I think I'll past."

"Come on, pleeeeease! Pretty please! With a zebra leg on top!" Simba pleaded.

Adrien grinned before shoving Simba away. "Alright, alright we'll go. Just stop winning or we have to change your name to Sonia."

Simba frowned before running after his siblings with a fake laugh. "Haha.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello. Grateful for the wonderful reviews. I also want to clear any confusion, but Simba has two new siblings.**

 **Now onto the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Call Adrien paranoid but the month old light gold cub felt uncomfortable around his uncle. His reasons? "Uncle Scar rubs me the wrong way,"

Adrien was completely absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation between his siblings and Scar. Until Ann nudged him with a paw.

"Adrien...you okay?" Anna asked looking at her twin with bright blue eyes.

Adrien nodded quickly before turning his attention to Simba, who was currently on their uncle's back.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When we're rulers of the Pridelands what'll that make you?

"Monkeys' uncle."

Anna giggled as Adrien frowned. He lowered his head, pinned his ears and whispered to himself, "More like a snake in the grass."

"And remember it's our little secret!"

Simba runs off but not before grabbing his brother's tail and dragging Adrien out. When they got to the savannah Adrien pulled his tail from his brother's grip.

"Hey!"

Simba just smiled before turning to head away from their uncle's hang out. "Come on, Adrien. We're going to get the gang. I know where we can explore today."

Before Adrien could ask a question, Simba and Anna ran off. Shaking his head, the light gold prince ran after his brother and sister.

Simba and his siblings soon raced down a slope where a group of lionesses were lying, some bathing their cubs.

"Hey guys!" said Simba as they got to the bottom of the stoned path.

The cubs there all voiced their replies.

"Come on. I just heard about this really cool place."

Nala groans before she says through clenched teeth, "Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

"And it's time for yours."

Simba tries to escape but Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.

"Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane!"

Anna who is siting near the rock her mother is on with Adrien, looked from her friends to her older brother and mother with a smirk.

"Mane? What mane?"

Simba glares from Sarabi's paws.

"Haha, Anna."

Sarabi smiles at her oldest. "All done."

Simba jumps down and tries to comb his golden tuff on his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb", Nala just finished her bath and wanted to know where they were going.

"No. It's really cool." Simba smiled reassuringly.

Sarabi bends her head down with a raised eye brow. "So where is this "really cool" place?" which made the golden prince jump.

"Oh...you know," Simba pauses to think and then he smiles and turn to face his mother who is now giving Adrien a bath, "Uh... around the water hole."

Kenna steps up with two pale orange cubs, one had a dark brown, almost black tuff on his head as well as his ears. "The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba smiles at his mother before turning toward his friends and whispered "I'll show you when we get there."

The cubs now get it and whispered. "Oh" before turning towards their own mothers.

"Mom, can I go with the princes and princess."

Sarafina looked from her daughter to the queen with pale greenish-blue eyes. "What do you think Sarabi?"

Sarabi faked liked she had to think about an answer, "Well..."

The cubs put on broad, forced grins as they looked at Sarabi. "Pleeeease?"

Sarabi smiled, "It's all right with me..."

The cubs were overjoyed with excitement as they jump around.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"...As long as Zazu goes with you." Sarabi cut in, grinning.

The cubs stop dead in their celebration.

Simba and his siblings shared a look before saying together, "No. Not Zazu."

Before they headed off the present cubs gathered around discussed who was or was not going.

"Okay. Before we head out we need to who's going go." Simba stated.

"Sorry, dude. My mom has plans. Something about spending time together." Chumvi sighed with a roll of his black eyes.

"Um...will we get in trouble?" a pale orange cub asked softly, her amber eyes on the ground.

"Possibility, Marinette." Anna gave the shy cub a smile.

Simba then looked among his other friends and said "So, who wants to go?"

Marinette and a few other cubs, including Tama and Kula shook their heads before heading off in another direction. Leaving behind Simba, Nala, Kenna, Loki and Anna.

Adrien had a bad feeling, of course he didn't adress it but he went with the other cubs who didn't want to go. Of course, he and his siblings are the only ones that knows about the trip to the Elephant graveyard. He just hope that it was nothing and his siblings and friends will come back safe and sound.

Nala grinned. "Alright that leaves the five of us." the peachy cream cub looked at her sister with a mocking grin. "Or are you too scared?"

Kenna glared at Nala before she lifted her head. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Simba flashed the pale creamy brown cub a smile, Kenna blushed before looking away. Loki growled lowly before following after the others as they started towards the waterhole.

 **...**

Kenna walked behind Simba and Nala with Anna and Loki besides her. Alot of thoughts running through her mind. She wasn't paying attention to her friends as they whispered among themselves. Something about ditching the dodo, who apparently is Zazu who is flying above. But what really is going through her mind is why do she suddenly feel light and tanglely whenever she's around Simba?

The pale creamy brown cub didn't understand it, but whenever Simba is around she feels a pleasant feeling go through her body. Like she has been struck by lighting.

Kenna shook her head as Zazu flew in front of them with a weird smile on his beak.

"Look at you two. Your parents will be thrilled. With you being intended and all."

Kenna cocked her head to the side. Intended? Why does that sound familiar? Kenna shook her head before looking at Simba and Nala. The golden cub cocked his head to the side too with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

Zazu rolled his eyes before placing his wings on his side. "You two are going to be married!"

Kenna's brown eyes nearly popped out of her head as her muzzle practically hit the ground. Married?! The pale creamy brown cub could feel the heat leave her body. She some how felt very sick and didn't know why.

"Kenna...you alright? You don't look too good."

Kenna closed her eyes before opening them and looked at the pale beige cub, who was looking at her with concern blue eyes. Nala and Simba looked at her with concern as well. At least Simba held concern in his orange eyes.

Kenna backed up and shook her head.

"I don't feel well. You four go on."

Simba frowned and was about to protest but the pale creamy brown cub turned and bolted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello, hello. Welcome back to another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **The song used is Innocence by Avril Lavigne.**

Kenna laid in a small cave by the waterhole with with her colorless paws over her head. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? Is something wrong with me?_

"Hhhey...Kkkennna.."

Kenna removed her paws to see Marinette in front of her. "Hi Mari'."

The pale orange cub looked down at the stone floor, finding a loose pebble interesting.

Kenna frowned, her ears pinned slightly. "Marinette, is everything alright?"

Marinette took a deep breath before responding. "I don't know where to go. I am only really close to a few cubs besides you and Malka. And I can't exactly go to my brother about this."

Marinette was one of the pride's jokester's younger twin sister. Kenna wasn't sure how long apart they were but they were completely different. Eye color and personality wise.

Over all they looked exactly the same. Pale orange pelt, Marinette even has a patch of dark brown, almost black tuff on her tail.

Just Malka has dark brown eyes as Marinette has amber eyes.

As for personalities; Marinette was shy and timid. While Malka, was bold and unafraid.

Unfortunately, before Marinette could say anything further. A dark orange lioness walked into the entrance of the small cave.

"Ah. There you are Marinette." the lioness that Kenna knew as Malka and Marinette's mother, Alya embraced the shy cub before moving her amber eyes to Kenna. "You're mother went on a late hunt. She asked me to look after you. You can stay in the small cave near the slope."

Kenna wasn't sure but she wasn't the type of cub to talk back. So, she nodded before standing and following the pair out the small cave they were in towards the kopje not far away.

After reaching the top of the slope, Kenna watched the lionesses and the cubs head in the cave further away. With a heavy sigh, the pale creamy brown cub head in the cave she was instructed to stay in.

She laid on her stomach and placed her head between her paws while exhaling out of her nose. She still was lost about her feelings earlier.

"Hey, mi amor."

Kenna grimaced, knowing who had entered and addressed her. Ever since a few weeks ago when Loki started calling her 'mi amor', Dimitri followed in with a teasing tone.

"Dimitri," Kenna glared. "I told you to stop calling me that."

The tawny cub smiled before looking towards the cave entrance. The sun was setting and most of the pride was heading in for the night.

"Did you know our friends went to the elephant graveyard?"

Kenna gasped as her eyes nearly popped out of her head, for the second time that day. "No. Are they in trouble? Are they alright?"

Dimitri nodded his head. "Hyenas were after them but King Mufasa went to get them."

Kenna's brown eyes seemed to widen more as her body felt numb. Simba in trouble? Kenna closed her eyes and sighed. She looked out the cave to see the stars shining brightly. She hopes that Simba and everyone are alright.

Kenna's ears flickered at the sound of a raised voice. She and Dimitri looked out of the cave to see Loki and his creamy white mother, Lydia. The mother and son stood near the small cave entrance while Nala followed her mother to the other cave.

"What made you do something so stupid?!"

The creamy cub looked down with his black rimmed ears pinned. "I'm sorry mom."

The creamy white lioness sighed before nuzzling her son. "I'm just glad you and your friends are alright."

Kenna went back into the cave and laid down as Dimitri left after hearing his own mother call him.

The pale creamy brown princess was fully prepared to go to sleep but Simba, still weigh heavy on her mind. Before Kenna closed her eyes, she felt someone poke her side. Kenna looked up to stare into a pair of bright orange eyes.

Kenna squealed before tackling the golden cub.

"Oh Simba! I was so worried!"

Simba laughed before the two sat up. "I'm glad to know you were."

Kenna blushed before looking away. Simba sighed before lying by his cousin's side. Kenna smiled lightly before lying her head between her paws.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."

Simba smiled but it slowly faded as he gave the younger cub a confused look. But Kenna was sound asleep. Simba sighed before lying his head down and closing his own eyes.

 **...**

Simba laid against his mother's soft, warm fur. While his brother and sister was cuddled up against their father's large red mane.

But the prince was having a restless sleep. All he could see behind his eyelids were the hyenas' sharp teeth. The golden cub awoke with a start, not noticing until the last moment that he wasn't the only one awake.

Queen Sarabi yawned before moving her orange eyes towards her shaking son. "Simba? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Simba sat up, he was exhausted but couldn't sleep. "I'm sorry mom...I can't sleep."

Sarabi smiled lightly, remembering the times when she and Dwala couldn't sleep. "Come here my little prince." Simba obeyed before climbing in between his mother's lighter beige color paws. "When your aunt and I couldn't sleep, your grandfather used to sing to us."

Simba looked up with wonder in his bright orange eyes that mirrored the queen's. "Really?"

Sarabi chuckled. "Yes, now let me think. It has been a while." the dark beige lioness' face was twisted in a frown before a smile formed. _'This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_

Simba snuggled against his mother's light beige chest with a content smile.

 _'It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

 _It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

 _It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry'_

Simba yawned, finally feeling the effects of the graveyard crash down. Simba tried to fight it but eventually the prince lost.

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling the golden cub with a smile the queen continued. On the other side of the den Dwala watched with a smile of her own as fond memories resurfaced before the light beige lioness joined in.

 _'It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _Makes you wanna cry_

 _This innocence is brilliance_

 _Please don't go away_

 _Cause I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello, hello. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am working on another story at the same time and I wasn't sure how to go further with the story, so I took a little break.**

 **So here's the next chapter, in advance I'm apologize for any tears.**

A pair of light green and blue eyes glowed from the darkness of the main cave. As they moved further towards their target, a sleeping prince. But before they could pounce Simba opened his eyes and snapped them towards his suppose attackers.

"Don't even think about it!"

The attackers came out of hiding to reveal themselves as Princess Anna and Prince Adrien.

"How'd you know it was us?" the light gold cub asked with confused light green eyes.

Simba sat up and looked at her brothers with a knowing smile. "You both are tipitcal" before turning his head to look at his brother. "Besides Adrien, you were breathing too heavy."

Anna and Adrien their ears pinned. "No fair."

Simba laughed before tapping Adrien's shoulder before running off. "Try and catch me you two!"

Anna and Adrien shared a look before running after their brother. As soon as the siblings hit the savannah the game of tag turned into a race. The cubs were so into racing, enjoying the breeze through their furs when they didn't notice Scar sitting just a bit in their paths.

Adrien and Anna noticed just in time but Simba noticed a bit too late causing the golden prince to slide into his uncle who reached out a paw and caught his nephew.

"Whoa there, lad."

Simba rubbed his head before he grinned up at his uncle. "Hey Uncle Scar! What are you doing here?"

The rich brown, black maned lion smiled before ruffling the small fur on Simba's head. "I wanted to spend some time with you. How about we take a walk and talk?"

Simba beamed before nodding, "Sure." then he looked at his siblings before looking back at the rich brown lion. "Can Anna and Adrien come?"

Scar thought about it and wanted so badly to say yes but he'll never pull his plan off if all the heirs pop up head. "I'll take you first and hang with Adrien and Anna tomorrow."

Scar then made a expression as though he remembered something.

"Besides. You I have something to show you."

Anna and Adrien frowned at the excited look on their brother's face before turning to head back to priderock.

Simba frowned before smiling, he ran after his siblings and embraced them both. "Don't worry guys, when I get back we'll go star gazing. Alright?"

Anna and Adrien smiled widely and nuzzled Simba before continuing towards priderock.

"Ready?"

Simba looked at Scar with a excited smile. "Yeah. Let's go."

 _ **In The Gorge**_

Simba looked around at the sandy gorge, with a confused expression. "Why are we here Uncle Scar? Dad says that we're not suppose to be down here."

"Don't worry we're here because your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

The two royal males stopped near a rock, underneath a small tree.

Simba grinned now interested. "Oooh. What is it?"

Scar shook his head. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Simba smiled up innocently. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Scar gave a mock stern look. "You are such a naughty boy."

Simba stood on his back paws and put his forepaws on his uncle's black maned covered chest. "Come on, Uncle Scar...pleeeeease?"

Scar shook his head before stepping back. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your father. You know, a sort of... father and son... thing."

Through Simba's expression, Scar see that the future king resents his dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.

"Well! I'd better go get him."

Simba went to follow. "I'll go with you."

Scar turned with a loud snapping tone. "No!" he took a deep breath before regaining composure. "Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas..."

Simba's orange eyes widened in surprise. The graveyard accident happened last night but there was a selective few who knows. "You know about that?"

Scar nodded. "Simba, everybody knows about that."

Simba lowers his head in embrassment. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" the rich brown lion was clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder. "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

"Oh, okay."

Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, before he begins to moves off once again.

Simba suddenly looked up with wondering eyes. "Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?"

Scar stops and looks over his shoulder with a smile. "Simba, it's to _DIE_ for."

Simba waited for a while for his uncle to come back with his father. While thinking about what the elder prince said.

Simba rolled his eyes, "Little roar. Puh!"

A lizard suddenly and quickly skitters pass the golden cub, causing him to grin before growling at it.

"Rarrr!"

The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Simba crouches low and jumps down before he tries again.

"Rrrraowr-h!"

For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply.

"RAOWR!"

The lizard looked frightened before it skitters off. Simba's small roar echoes around the canyon. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble.

Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. A look of terror washes over the future king's face as he sees a herd of wildebeest coming over the lip of the canyon. Without a second thought he takes off in front of the herd.

 **...**

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

Kenna woke with a small yawn and stretch. The pale creamy brown cub automatically felt something was off. She moved her brown eyes to her side to see it was empty. A frown crept across the princess' face.

Normally, when they fell asleep in the cave at the waterhole Simba would wake her before leaving. Before Kenna could think further a low roar reached her ears.

Kenna moved her gaze towards the cave entrance to see it was nighttime. With a sharp intake of breath, Kenna jumped up and ran out of the small cave near the stoned slope. _ **How the hell did I sleep over?**_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

Kenna ran towards the edge of the kopje to see the pride gathered as her father sat on a ledge speaking on the verge of tears. Kenna could hear clearly from where she stood.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne..."

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

Princess Kenna's world just shattered. Simba's dead. Even though she meet her father's older brother a few times but the king was still her beloved uncle...who was gone.

But strange as it was the pale creamy brown cub was more devastated by Simba's death. She closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her face.

Her best friend was gone. How was she suppose to wake up every day and see not him.

Kenna couldn't hold her weight and collapsed where she stood. Tears steaming down her face and her body rocked violently as she sobbed uncontrollably.

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with meI've been alone all along_


End file.
